


Never Arrived

by bakuhighfly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crime Scenes, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuhighfly/pseuds/bakuhighfly
Summary: When a illusion breaks it may cost double pain to rebuild.Or give it all away and start over will be just fine.Jean has spent even more time to realize it.一个有病的故事，非常有病和黑暗地温馨（？）涉及犯罪，不要学，然后谨慎阅读，看过就算，雷了要速退。另外这不会是个be的，我不写be。依旧有很多类型的梗和肉。





	1. Chapter 1

地铁门关上的瞬间，让•基尔希斯坦侧身闪进去，闭合的门外传来秩序维护员模糊的喊叫声。 

这是避免上学迟到的最后一班车，他赶上了。让舒出一口气，向车厢的头尾扫视。不巧，今天的列车没有空座位留给他，这个钟点正是那些比较低薪的女白领堂而皇之地坐在那儿化妆，还有刚去过市场的老人们掌握的时间。像他这样一个身穿校服的学生所引起的注意虽然是短暂的，却已经足够令他感觉到不自在了——让躲开一双向上看他的眼睛。那上面的睫毛膏还没涂开。他走到晃动的车窗前背对着人们，在白天多少显得暗淡的灯光下，忍不住今天早上第三次，掂了掂手里的木盒。

让露出微笑，这里面装的是一只昆虫，一只欧洲城市里少见的蝉。大部分的它们都在还是蛹的时候就被端上了餐桌，生活在柏林的人们大概不会否认这点。然而这只，却对他意义重大。

前天的自然科学课是他有史以来听得最认真的一堂。不是霍夫曼夫人变漂亮了，而是在课上回答问题的人里，有让•基尔希斯坦，还有那个从日本来的交流生，三笠•阿克曼。一半的德国血统赋予她这个姓氏，还有一口听起来使人舒适的德语口音。

使让舒适的口音。再次想到他的名字曾在某种程度上，在某一个时刻内和三笠的并列，他就有些脑袋发热。

嗯，他当时是怎么回答那个问题的？

“我不太了解昆虫，夫人。有复眼的……我猜是苍蝇？”

跟几乎所有十七岁，已经可以被当做成年人看待的男孩一样，让每天过着上高中，准备大学考试的生活。不可或缺地他有一些朋友，少数几个要好的朋友，还有一个专注的暗恋对象。算得上令人不满意的大概就只是他有一个单亲母亲，而这件事在当时来说并不重要。重要的是，他那样说了，在那个贴白色墙纸，带着夏天的特殊的闷热的教室里，让还记得艾伦•耶格尔对他投来的眼神。

又是那种眼神，绿眼珠的讨厌鬼。让在教室里的中后方咬住自己的腮帮子。这个自从他上高中以来的死对头仗着有一个生物学家父亲，一直在这门课上风头百出。

而即使艾伦这次没有站起来说什么，他的答案也已经逗笑了一票人。包括三笠都笑起来。

“苍蝇，不错。”霍夫曼夫人是唯一对此认真的，“还有吗？”

没有人回应，大家都生怕跟他落得一个下场。让又开始第无数次地懊恼，为什么他那个考年级前十的朋友马可•博特没能跟他选上同一门课时，却有一个人在他的眼前举手。

“蝉。”她说。

让不敢相信自己的眼睛。当然，还有他的耳朵，这个声音无论在什么时候听起来都是那么美妙，尤其在那时。

三笠·阿克曼帮助了他。

即使让认为自己是个不怎么懂修辞的人，也感觉到有一股泉水从自己身上淌过。

“蝉有三个单眼，两个复眼。”

霍夫曼夫人点了点头。“很好，三笠，我想讲的就是这个。你怎么会知道得这么清楚？”

让可以想象三笠的微笑。“我的家乡有很多蝉。”她回答，“每当夏天来临时，它们会叫上整一个季节，叫人想忘也忘不了。至于它们的眼睛……”

三笠说着，竟然将头转向艾伦。“是我跟别人聊天时听来的。”

让恍然大悟，接着失魂落魄。他看到了艾伦那副鼓励又骄傲的笑容。而自己就像一枝插花时用来搭配的叶子被弃之不用了，艾伦却捧走了那瓶花。

所幸的是他没有漏掉三笠的最后一句。“每当听到蝉叫，或者看到它们时，我就好像回到了家乡。”

她停下来，好像在犹豫什么。这令让重新拾起期望的心情。

她说：“我想，我可能是……”

对面一辆列车呼啸而过，在让的心中留下一条长长的，扭曲的抓痕。

三笠想家。是啊，她想家。即使她最终没有把话说完，而是有些尴尬地摇了摇头，但是让知道她想说什么。

从她离开日本算起已经有八个月，是个女孩就一定会想家。并且内敛如三笠，也会把这事差点忍不住在课堂上说出来。

这只能又一次证明艾伦是个混蛋。让仍然觉得恼怒，他皱起眉毛，窗外透进来阴影一道一道地落在他脸上，再以加速度划过。

如果艾伦真的关心她，在意她，就不会让她连想家都没有地方倾诉了。是自己在第一次见面时就惊艳于三笠的一头黑发，也是自己从此让视线跟随着三笠，转过许多楼梯的拐角处，和消失在许多教室门后。他发自内心地去试着了解三笠，并在这样做的每一天都感觉自己更靠近她，加倍对她的喜欢。

而这才叫关心，让搭着扶手摇晃了一下。艾伦•耶格尔必须让道，他不能把一个女孩的好意别在领子上，还装作毫不在乎一样去四处显摆。让不是没见过三笠在邀请艾伦去看电影而他宁愿跟隔壁班的阿尔敏•阿诺德一起上图书馆的事情。那简直是……

让深吸一口气，迫使自己平静下来。无论怎么样，他想不出给艾伦的比混蛋更好的定义了。也许他的确不是三笠在这儿交到的第一个朋友，但他一定会，也必须是，在这儿第一个给三笠真正关心的人。

盯着木盒，让少见地有些乐观。如果这还行不通的话，他还有最后一项“单挑”可以尝试。他会用高艾伦一等身高，和想必硬他一倍的拳头教训他，让他知道，好姑娘不是随便可以辜负的。

让沉浸在自己的世界里，直到地下列车到达一个大站。

人从打开的门缝里涌入，首先是挤进来的两三个，然后是三四个；最后在关门灯亮起时，一股脑地抱团冲锋。

让抓住木盒，打算坚守阵地。还有两个站就到学校了，他可不想被挤到离门遥不可及的地方。

脚步声杂乱。各式各样的发梢、衣领和香水味从他身边飘过。等到周围人群的流动快要停下来时，让松了一口气。

一个高大的男人却在背后撞上他。“哦。”并没有多疼，让小声地叫道。

“对不起。”男人用同样的音量向他道歉。

让踮起脚给他腾出了些走过去的位置。“没关系。”他说道。

“谢谢。”

让突然觉得心情不错，大概是因为他刚才在想的那些事，以及现在他身后这个人。这年头这么年轻——但不是学生，还这么有礼貌的已经不多见了。想想去年被劝退学的那个莱纳•布朗。光是看一眼他的下巴和手臂就让人发毛，也许更不要提从他嘴里掏出“对不起”和“谢谢”两个词来。

过去一会后，让把提起的脚跟放下。令他意想不到的是他在触地前擦过了些什么，并且有一双手放到他的胯部。

那是一双手？让愣住了，随即意识到他的脚跟擦过的，是一双鞋尖。

那个人没有走开？让从木盒上抽出一只手向他左边那只拂去，试着不动声色地把它弄跑。或者至少提醒一下它的主人——这里虽然够挤的，不过它的确放错地方了。

但是那只手纹丝不动。非但如此，反而突然被他激活一样，手指迅速箍住他的骨头，在上面缩紧，掐进肉里去。让就像被一个铅块打中了脖子。他吃惊地张开嘴，那力量几乎令他控制不住喊出来。

“你在干什么？”让偏过头压低声音说道。一些严肃的警告被预备在喉咙里，而那个人早有先见之明地利用人体上的弱点，用过近的距离把他牢牢固定住了。丝毫没给让转身的机会。

男人低下头，在他耳边简短道：“嘘。”

气息吹动让耳朵上的绒毛，让顿时寒毛直竖。他呆在那儿。

这个声音里带着东西很明显，粘腻、浑浊……充满了不祥的动机。就在刚刚让还以为这个人是突发了什么疾病，想抓住他寻求帮助。

好极了。这个礼貌的狗娘养的在骚扰他。

看在上帝的份上。让立刻想要出声，他想起了学校教给女孩子们的防身知识，几乎翻了个白眼。但是这并不奇怪，针对男性的——不是奇怪到他没有在课上听到过，不是他无法应付。在空气溜出他的牙齿之前，男人忽然捂住了他的嘴巴。一种嘶嘶作响，蛇似的声音向他扭过来。

让这下联想到科学与宗教课上说过的那条蛇。就是钻进伊甸园里的那条。

“嘘，宝贝，没事的。安静一些。”

让的鼻翼在愤怒和保持冷静之间扩张了一下，双眼便急切地向周围看去。他发现到处都是人，却居然没人能通过直线看见他。左边有一个大约300磅的大汉，在看杂志，耳朵里塞着耳机。庞大的身影几乎令让与另一边隔绝。右边是一根扶手杆，一位老女士背冲着他靠在上面，菜篮里的东西正随着地铁的行进而摇晃。

而他面前是一堵玻璃，背后就是那个男人。

让一度觉得自己不算矮，此时却有些后悔，为什么他没有再长得高些？慌乱地闭上眼睛，又睁开来，让捏紧木盒，尽力使自己不要因为紧张脑袋发昏。

男人捂着他的手很烫，温度令人反胃。而且它还在出汗。

让能从中感觉到这个男人非常，非常兴奋。

“听着，孩子，”男人放在他胯上的手松开了，留下一阵钝痛和麻痹。他移动手指到他的大腿上，顺着肌肉生长的走向而充满欲望地抚摸。男人一用力，将让的上半身压紧在窗面。“只要你安静，保持听话——你不会有事的。”

让扭动脖子，在心里破口大骂。这个神经病说他不会有事？他想在这车上找出谁的智商低于全国平均水平吗？

感觉到男人肚子的方位，让顶起手肘，准备给他一个肘击。一个尖锐的什么东西在让的后腰上轻戳了一下，冰冷锋利的感觉，立刻令让的所有机能，包括心跳，都暂停了。

强烈的寒意从那个被戳中的地方向全身蔓延开来。让不再甩头，不再挣扎，他彻底僵在那里。

刀子。让的脑袋里神经乱跳。这个人疯了吗？为了这个——区区的性骚扰，用上刀子？

让不知道这个人有什么毛病，他也没有读过犯罪心理学什么的。但他从来，没有，见过真正的暴力发生在自己周围。是说真正的，就算在学校那个时常出现霸凌的地方，也没有亲眼见过。

真正的暴力让可能让只在新闻上看到。而让知道那几乎是毫无理由，荒谬的残忍和伤害。即使他父母早年离了婚，也不是因为他的爸爸打过妈妈或者他一下子。

让不想知道这把跟他身体接触的刀尖如果刺下去会发生些什么，他也没想过这种事会发生在自己身上。而当这种事真的发生了，在此时，此刻，他只剩下一种感觉：恐怖。

察觉到手掌下的嘴唇发起抖来，男人再次靠近让的耳朵，并且这次把下颌钻进了让的脖颈。“这就是了，”男人吃吃地笑道，热气喷在他太阳穴上。让的脸因惊恐而充血。“我的小宝贝只是想要和我快活一下……不想受伤，不想流血，弄得满地都是，害你旁边那位夫人滑倒，袋子里的洋葱掉出来，滚成脏兮兮的红色，对吗？”

让的耳朵里响成一片，嗡嗡叫着什么也听不到。直到男人把刀子往前顶，他才像吞了烙铁似的说：“是，是的……”并没有发现男人已经把捂他的手拿开了，正在满意地抚摸他的脖子。

“好男孩。”男人给他一句夸奖，然后直接将手按在他的两腿中间。让的脸涨得通红。刚才他的脑子断线了，现在有了除恐怖以外的其他感觉，理性被慢慢接起来。他不敢往下瞧，虽然他知道那个变态正在碰他，但他毫无办法。刀子还在。他只有强忍那种令人恶心的揉搓——那个男人很用力，让只感到疼痛。

更可怕的是，他能从车窗中看到自己是被怎么对待的。

男人先是不紧不慢地抚平他的裤裆，使那个部位像某个打击目标似的显现出来。甚至如同一个绅士仔细地对待领结，男人弓起指背，轻拂过周围的细纹，将阵阵搔弄般又痒又冷的感觉透过裤子传到他的皮肤上。让每被碰一下，就引起一阵战栗。在似乎过了许久以后他才算逗弄够了，挪开手指。然而就只是那么短短的一会儿，他马上照着裆部狠狠地抓下去。

就像搓那些刚出生还没叫过的小狗，让不知道这在变态的心里是否等同于唤醒之类的含义，但他的胯间被弄出一片火辣辣的疼痛。借着相对宽松的制服裤子，男人在外面抓住了他的阴茎，拿在手里左右拧动，或者残酷地往外拔。让不得不跟着把腰往前送去，否则这将痛得他立刻叫出来。

如果不是刀子占用男人的另一只手的话，让毫不怀疑他的下身会在接连不断咔吱声中被扭断的。让几乎吐出来，他不忍心看这个男人对自己做的事，鸵鸟般把头埋进底地下——他闭上眼睛，而扭曲的脸却立刻得到了男人的关注。

“怎么了，你很疼？” 

让不想回答，但是他也不敢什么反应都没有。克制住愤怒，让睁开眼，男人飞快地朝他侧了下头，没让他看清楚自己的长相。

“哦……我的宝贝怎么伤心了？”男人变本加厉地抓住他的脆弱。像是根本不在乎让会不会尖叫，让猛地瞪大眼睛，用自己的手捂住了嘴。他阻止那声真正意义上会要了他命的尖叫冲出口来。男人得意地把下颌放在他的肩膀上，用诡谲的，仿佛拍合照一样的方式，对车窗中两个叠在一起的影子说道：“瞧啊……没有什么值得愁眉苦脸。笑一个。”

现在的一下比之前任何的都狠，让的体毛甚至也被抓了起来。重重的拉扯下，几乎扯伤皮肤。让的眼眶开始泛红，里面集聚起泪水。

“我，我很疼。”让权衡利弊，带着控制不住的哭腔回答道。“停下。”刀尖随着他腰部颤抖。

“那你想要怎么样呢？”

男人突然放开了他的阴茎，完全地，只留下刀子。连身体也一下子离开他站直，让不由得愣了一会，不明白这话。当然他更不明白这个举动。他收到的只有惊吓，和一条两点连线的信息——如果他的答案令这个男人不满意，自己会血溅当场。

知道自己遇上的不是普通性骚扰，而更像性暴力狂后，让绝望起来。

今天不管挨不挨刀子他都注定要被做一些可悲的事情了，让手指颤抖地扣住木盒，身体僵硬。哽咽堵塞住他的喉咙。

他希望那只蝉能在此时代他放声大叫。

“啊！我知道了。你不喜欢粗暴的，对吗？”男人引导性地提问。

让的口腔也在发颤，“我……我不知道。停下来。求你了。”他听天由命地说道，大脑无法运作。

男人发笑地重新抚摸起他，这次是臀部。让拼命忽略那股粘滑的热源在他屁股上来回游动，就像一条腐烂的鲶鱼。

“那我们试试温柔一些的……就像小女孩们喜欢的那种。”

湿滑的舌头毫无预兆地钻进让的耳朵，像一场迅捷的强奸，让被这一下弄得几乎昏厥过去。该死的那条变态的舌头。让能感觉到舌尖在自己耳朵里乱窜，有种错觉被顶入了脑子，整个世界被搅天翻地覆，意识匆匆逃逸，头尾倒置，他整个人都被颠倒了。舌头骚动着耳道深处，舌尖弹跳，搅出只有让听得到的声音。让一边呜咽一边抖动眉毛，频率就像他现在能够被记录下的心电波。

“不，不要——滚开！”狭窄的耳道被巨大的软体组织占据，暗示着性交般，穿刺和舔过让的耳朵。让一度想侧头躲开，但一双有力的手把住了他。他想起以前有一次他的耳朵不小心进了水，妈妈让他枕在大腿上，用棉签给他疏通，在当时，他却悄悄勃起了。没有人知道他的耳朵敏感得就像他的第二个性器官，自从发育的14岁以后，除了在深夜的自我安慰，让再也没有让人碰过他的耳朵。

而他现在遭受的等于令他同时处在天堂和地狱。让咬着牙，感到有一支挂满倒勾，又涂满了迷情药水的铁签捅进意识里，在里面翻搅。厌恶得浑身发抖，却无法阻挡快感的侵略，酥麻感像着火一样从耳朵向下蔓延，钻进他的胸膛、顺着脊椎，最后向下到达目的地。

让颤抖着，刚受过虐待的阴茎被强迫着硬起来。

停止，让在心中大叫。他不想对这种下流的，自己无法控制的行为起反应。

“求你了。”让情不自禁地说出声来，同时压下争先恐后企图蹿出来的呻吟。“停下！”

男人喷出一口气，同时含住他红肿的耳朵，停下来。然后他松开嘴，被折磨的软肉弹了回去，但不是因为让的请求。

地铁到了下一站，车门打开了。人群开始有所变化。

让急促地小声喘息，几乎燃起不顾一切挣脱的欲望。就在这时，男人用仿佛最温和的声音对他说道：“宝贝，如果你敢动一下……我就先扎你，然后是你身边那位小朋友。”

让本能地看向了自己的右下角。在那儿，老太太换成一个戴着蓝色棒球帽的小男孩。不超过五岁，他嘴里吃着一根棒棒糖。

让鼓起的背坍塌下去。

车门再次关上，无比刺目的灯光下，一只被涂满水迹的耳朵在拥挤的人群中散发出奇特而淫猥的反光。男人亲了亲让的脸，舔掉一些上面流下的泪水。那几乎是甜的。

“好了，让我们继续吧。”

让低下头，臀部被揉了一把。男人拿刀的手渐渐放下去，但是让没有再反抗了。他被往前推，单手撑住玻璃，下身支起来，方便男人对他加深的猥亵。手再次来到裆部，缓缓地，力量在弧度的顶点集中，揉搓和按压。让保持一声不吭，但是直到又一辆反向列车从对面开过，让发出一声被动车所掩盖的高声呻吟。

“不要！”让惊恐地抓住男人入侵到拉链里的手腕，粗暴的探索几乎撑破他的内裤。感到粗糙的手指一下子抓住了他的睾丸，像做一种运动似的捏着，不遗余力，同时拉出他的阴茎，让它带着些瘀伤和弹性地翘到空气中。

脸上仿佛被抽了一巴掌，眼泪如同从没关紧的水龙头中掉下。这太过了，在公共场合裸露身体是让根本不能想象的。“别这样！”让对着底下握住他已经开始来回的手嗫嚅，“求求你，你可以……你可以做别的，任何别的事。”

男人用拇指摩擦那个还没完全硬起来的顶部，另一只手扣住他的腰，还留在内裤里的那只刺激着他膨胀，变硬。

不。

让眼睁睁地看着这一切有条不紊地在眼前发生。愤怒和无力的眼泪蒙住他的视线，他在朦胧中看到一个颜色有别于他阴茎的东西在那儿上下起伏，就像打了马赛克的色情图片一样，只是他看到的主角是他自己。

让伤心地耸动肩膀，下唇被他咬肿，留下深深的齿痕。眼前的影片继续播放着。

男人最后套了他一下，使他完全勃起。用手指轻轻地拨弄，阴茎直挺挺地摇晃，男人往他耳朵里吹一声口哨。

“真棒，你的老二很衬你。”

男人舔干让流到外面的眼泪，“你自己有好好看过它吗？哦，我打赌你一定没有。你喜欢姑娘的那儿，对不对？我知道。你的不少时间一定都花在幻想姑娘上和对着马桶撸了，一些脏兮兮的想象，可能还有一些偷偷摸摸，跟踪或者偷她们东西的嗜好……我说得对吗？你从来没注意过自己身上还长了这么个惹人喜欢的玩意，是不是？”

他又拨了它一下，盯着它晃动的幅度，张开手测量它的弯直和粗细。“瞧瞧这颜色。你没有物尽其用，宝贝。今天我教你一句话，你要记住，对于你的老二，只有两件事。要么你喂饱它，要么，”

让呆滞地看着车窗上那张脸，凌乱的泪痕和鼻涕被抹得到处都是。他看起来狼狈不堪。让已经认不出这是自己。

“你永远也别想被它喂饱了。”

一个坚硬的什么隔着布料顶开让的股缝，野蛮地挤上去，令让把它夹在中间，而让的阴茎差点戳上车窗。下一秒钟，他就被男人捉到掌心，随着地铁轰隆轰隆的节奏，还有他像脱水的鱼般的喘息，正式对他进行压榨。砂纸般的手摩擦着细嫩的表面，虎口拖动，把那层皮肤迅速推上去又拖下来，露出整个头部，就像是他的自慰般熟练但粗暴。出口很快被液体溢满，流下来弄湿了裤子拉链的两侧。

让在这个过程中不断因为恐惧和快感抽搐，他痛苦地被迫发出呻吟。男人再次捂死他的嘴，下身挺动起来，在他的屁股上磨蹭。

股缝里麻木发烫，被拉开的那层薄薄的皮肤好像都被擦破了。然后在不知什么时候，让的眼前一片黑暗，脚下是从他的阴茎上滴下来的白点。

手上拿着一个木盒，里面装着一只蝉，在每天常搭的地铁线的其中一班上靠窗的位置，经过车速从疾驰的飞快到缓缓入站的下降，直到它静止下来，安然无恙地靠站——让•基尔希斯坦今年17岁，第一次在不是自己的手中达到了性高潮，并且在接近底线的恐惧和快乐下，看到了对方的面目。

男人朝后退开，掰过让的脸，亲吻他的额头。在指示到站声中贴着他的嘴角，男人对他说了几句话。接着他帮让把裤子穿好，拿出纸，一张递了过去，一张扔在地上面，盖在让弄出来的东西上。

车门打开了，让像一只被蜕掉的空壳般跟在人群后走出门。那个高大的男人已经消失不见。而木盒里的蝉依然死去般沉默。让走在出站大厅里频频被人好奇地看着，因为他脸上全是哭过的模样。

让没有用那张纸，他把它攥在了手中，一路走到公共厕所清洁。等他出来时他恢复到了今天早上出家门的状态，而那团被蹂躏的纸，还有他花了一天准备好的木盒，被他塞进书包的底层。当他离开地铁站经过马路，小跑进校门后，上课铃才刚刚响起来。

出于习惯，让在进教室时特地经过了三笠，向她打招呼。三笠回应了他，并且脸上挂着微笑。让看了看她身旁的艾伦，回到自己座位上坐下。

而那个男人对他说的话，此时在他脑海中慢慢回放。

“没关系，宝贝，我的男孩。如果没有人要你，我会要你，只要你随时到我身边来。”


	2. Chapter 2

马可•博特近两年最喜欢的天气就是晴朗。他没有什么特殊，家庭和学校组成了他生活的大部分。因此在十一年级被班级选上班长和体育委员后，他对天气的关注就变成了今天是否适合户外活动。

今天又是一个晴天，马可走在篮球场外的边界上，手里拿着哨子，随时准备充当裁判。他们班的男生没几个不热爱篮球，人太多了，只好划分成一个个半场来练习。

阳光有些刺目，马可停在一颗树下，树荫覆盖着他在光线下略微闪耀着的棕色雀斑。但当他抬起头，想从云层预测出点明天的情况时，却发现有一个人站在教学楼的顶上。

楼层不是很高，所以马可能轻易看得出那是他认识的人。

“嗨！你在这里做什么呢？”马可很快登上了楼推开天台的门问道。他最好的朋友让•基尔希斯坦就站在那，斜靠着栏杆，好像有些被惊动般望了他一眼。

“嗨，马可。”让回给他一个不大不小的笑容，似乎意图敷衍。“没什么。就是休息一下。”

“这可不太对劲。”马可走过去像他那样趴在他旁边顺道，“今天轮到我们班用场地了，你却不去跟艾伦比赛，实在不像你。”

球场上，马可所说的人抢过一个刁钻的传球，正在敏捷地突破防线。

让没有往下看。很简单地，他不想让任何跟早上那段记忆有关的人刺激到他。

“让，”马可还在说话，“是因为三笠吗？她不在的时候，你总是懒得主动找艾伦做些什么……”

马可•博特是他的好朋友，可以说，为数不多的之一。也许是最好的那个，让神游地想到。马可不是那种胆小怕事的人，不过也从来不会给自己找麻烦，就像是班长这些职位，从来不是他主动争取来的。但他有一个其他人都比不上的优点，或者是弱点——只要他被要求做什么事，他就一定会认真负责，并且很快显得十分热衷。

一个总是满足于等待的老好人。让不太记得，也至今不太相信，他为什么和马可成为了朋友。从表面上看，他们两个完全不相似。如果没有巧合或者别的什么因素，他可能整个高中也不会跟马可说上几句话。

“别提三笠或者那个混蛋。”视线往自己的身下飘，让的眼睛落在脚边一颗石子上。“我这几天不想听到他们的名字。”

“什么？”马可笑起来，“你今天早上还跟他们说了话。”

只跟三笠说了，让叹一口气，“马可，别总管我的闲事。”

马可因为这句话直起腰来，“你怎么了。你平时不会这样说话。”

“那我应该怎么说？”让好像被逗笑了。“你又不清楚我们三个是怎么回事。”

“怎么会，你喜欢三笠，我知道。”

“但是她恨不得一毕业就嫁给艾伦，我喜欢她，那有什么用？哦……好像我们已经讨论过这个很多次了不是么。”让烦躁地抓挠头发，想起他们喝了太多啤酒的那些派对之夜。

“你不是一直都在追求她吗？”马可问，“就算不是公开的，她也肯定能感觉得到。艾伦倒是没有什么反应，这对你来说是好事。”

让不屑地笑了一声，“你没有喜欢过谁，你不明白。三笠是不可能喜欢我的。”

这下马可彻底地惊讶了。望着天空，让一脸颓废，其中还有一些马可读不懂的情绪。这让他暗自开始对让变得小心翼翼。“艾伦很优秀，不管是学习，还是别的什么，他都一定要做到最好。即使不拿第一也非得这样做，好像有个什么燃气机装在他的背后一样。三笠就是喜欢他这一点，而我……”

让撇了下嘴角，“我没办法像他那样。艾伦，有时候我真的搞不懂他。像三笠那么好的女孩他不要，那他会喜欢什么样的。”

马可第一次听见让对情敌这么长的发言，一时想不出该怎么回答。

一阵夏风吹来，带来身上的凉爽。马可脑子里只有转动的热。

马可笑着说：“没想到你也会有认为艾伦比你好的一天。你变成熟了，让。我有点替你高兴。”

望向不远处学校栽种的一片树林，在夏季蒙受阳光和土壤的照料，枝叶繁茂生长着。可以预见大概还有两三年，它们就可以长成。

“我想，只要你坚持下去……”

“不了。”让干脆地说，“我退出。”

马可再次被吓着。并且这次他真正感觉让身上出了某些问题。

马可转身面向他，“不了？让，你看着我再说一遍。”马可靠近他，“出了什么事？”他敏锐地说道，“你怎么会突然之间想这些，居然还想要放弃。你之前还在电话里跟我说你要送给三笠一只蝉，我觉得这是一个很棒的礼物，一个机会。你们之间会有一个良好的开始……”

想起一件至关重要的事情，马可被自己打断。

“让，”马可挑起眉毛，雀斑跟着一起向上移。他看着好友沉默不语的侧脸，“三笠……她接受那只蝉了吗？”

让肉眼可见地抖动了一下。

“哦，天啊。对不起。我该想到的，我不知道——”

让蠕动嘴唇，“不是的。”他想对马可解释。但他却说不出来。不是那样，不是三笠没有接受礼物，而是他没有把蝉送出去。因为……

鼠蹊部发出抽痛，让双腿发软，蹲坐下去。

“让！”

一只手贴在墙上，让捂住腹部，感到有一个钩子正吊着他的胃使劲向上提。他在反胃，再一次。上个课间他已经在厕所吐过一次了，对着马桶把早餐吐得一干二净，顺带他对地铁上发生所有事的恶心的感觉。

看来不是所有。让的眼前间歇性地明亮，变暗，他向后摔倒，马可跪下来接住他。马可在他耳边焦急地问：“你怎么了？你哪里不舒服？快告诉我！”

感到一股不属于自己的体温笼罩上来，让条件反射地推开马可摔在地上。他侧过身，用防御性的姿势半躺着，瞳孔毫无目标地向下。

“别碰我……”

马可坚持靠过来，“你可能生病了。来吧，我跟你去医务室。”

让看着那只对他伸出来的手，一瞬间开始耳鸣。张开的五指间，无声，压迫，一点点地向他伸来，一秒秒地迫近他。

当几乎被碰到时，让发出一声接近歇斯底里的大叫。

“别碰我！”

马可吓得将手缩回去，然而在下一个瞬间，他就坚决而稳稳地抓住了让。他脸上显示着他能给出的所有善意和耐心。

“没事的，让，没事的……嘿，你看着我，集中精神。我不是要对你做什么，冷静下来。你的身体不舒服，你得跟我去一趟医务室。”

马可轻柔地对他说道，用一种十分缓慢，像对一个聋子做口型的速度。而在让渐渐能够听清马可的话前，那些噪声乱七八糟地压缩在一块，就像一卡车的垃圾向他砸过来。

让微微转头，马可的手安慰地在肩上捏着他。

那是令人感觉到安全又保持一定距离的力量。让看到他用另一只手擦掉了自己鬓角里流出来的冷汗，而自己没有拒绝。“你的脸色很糟糕。让我带你去医务室。”

让发出小声的喘息，盯着马可。他不知道面对他的检视马可用了多少自控才没有退缩，或者加强目光。

马可只是平常看着他。

让放下心来，嘴里重复他刚才听到的一个词汇，“医务室。”他自言自语地说道，“好的，当然。我会去。”

“嗯，”马可扶着他，“现在站起来。你可以走？”

让动了动脚。“可以。”

“要不要帮忙。”马可从跪着半蹲起来，给他一些站立的空间。让循着声音好像头一回见到这个人似的看着他。

“好的。”看了一会儿后，让再次低下头说。

*

医务室只有他一个病患，校医扬克小姐给了他一杯葡萄糖水，告诉他是因为早上空腹，才导致了他“头晕”。

让坐在床沿上一口接一口地喝着，马可在门边向扬克小姐询问其他需要注意的事。

“没有什么可担心的，”扬克小姐说道，“也不会有后遗症。只要这位——”她看了看记录，“基尔希斯坦先生，早上吃饱了饭，就不会再发生这种事了。”

让用拇指和食指转动起空杯。只有他才知道发生这种事的真实的原因。

扬克小姐叮嘱让必须在留这里休息，直到他不再晕倒才能回去上课。

“你可以留下来陪陪他吗，博特先生？我还有其他的工作。”

“没问题。”马可对她说道。校医关上了休息室的房门，马可走到让身边。

“你感觉怎么样了？”

“好多了。”

马可看见让手里不停地转动的杯子，他踌躇了一会。“让，你早上是吃了早餐的，对吗？”

杯子戛然而止。“没错……”

“那是为什么？”马可在他手边坐下，“是因为三笠•阿克曼？她拒绝了你？”

“怎么会。如果她拒绝我，我就晕倒，那我已经晕倒很多次了。”让半开玩笑地说道。

“那是怎么回事，能跟我说说吗？”

让没有回答。过了一会儿，杯子再次转动起来。

马可忽然伸手，把杯子扔到了床头的垃圾桶里。“跟我说说，让。”马可调整了一下坐姿，侧过脸，试图令让也看着自己。

“我不知道。也许过几天就好了。”让扭头不去看马可。这不是因为他心虚，而是他在天台上对马可表现出的神经质使他现在感觉尴尬。

“刚才我不该冲你嚷嚷的，但是你也别觉得我就一定要告诉你……所以别问了，我想休息一下。”

马可沉默了一阵，“抱歉。”

“没关系，不是你的……”

让还没有说完，马可一下环住他的肩膀。

让就像不小心把脚伸进火炉般跳起来，“你在干什么？”

话刚出口让就又一次感到无法抑制的恶心。“你在干什么”这句话对于他来说，就像一个新鲜的，可怕的记号，烧焦在他皮肤上。

“你不想被碰到。”马可收回手，平静地指出，“这就是我知道和看到的……”

“别这么跟我说话。”让有点被惹恼了，“别像给你的书划重点似的。更别试探我。”

“我说过我很抱歉——”

“哦得了吧。”让背过身，开始生气起来。他不知道他是为什么。他的肩膀起伏的大小明显显示他的反应过度。“我不用你傻瓜一样坐在这里，我需要一个人待着。”

“让……”

“快出去。”

“让！”马可也站了起来，提高他的音量。他在让背后用着有力的语气说：“我知道你不喜欢被盘问，那样让你觉得有负担。但是你也不能，不能这么……自相矛盾。”

感觉马可来到身后不远处，让的肌肉又开始不自觉地紧绷。他控制住夺门而出的想法。

“你现在的样子，怎么可能让人不要担心？或者说‘不准’担心？这一点说服力也没有。还是你现在没法信任我。”马可跟他相隔半米远，脸上的表情迷惑而又有些受伤害。“我们一直是无话不谈的……你记得吗，你告诉过我你喜欢三笠，讨厌艾伦；你告诉我，你的爸爸妈妈很早就离婚了，你从5岁起跟妈妈住在一起。所以你不希望妈妈总为你的麻烦操心。无论是什么事。所以你才……”

“马可！”让不耐烦地阻止道，“别说了……你想算到我多少岁为止？”他有些难堪地脸红，“你为什么非要在意这件事情？真的没有什么，只是低血糖。你可以就当我没吃早餐。然后过了今天，我又会变回原来的样子了，你完全没必要担心。”

马不停蹄地说完后，让在心中有些惴惴不安地等着马可回话。他承认，马可有时候就是这样无法捉摸，好像对他有点儿……保护过剩了，而他并不需要对方的保护，甚至这种想法，念头。往往这令他有时候抵触马可的安慰。但是只要时间过去，他们就会和好，他相信这次也会是一样……但直到过去大约一分钟，马可还没有出声，让忍不住地回头去看他。

马可正凝视他的后背。他的眼神令让的心漏跳一拍。

犯错感差点呛到他的肺里。马可大而棕色的眼睛流露出失望，鼻梁微微发皱，望着对方他叹了口气。“我不喜欢对着你的背说话，知道吗……”

“马可，我不是故意……”让伸手捏自己的眉间。“我没有别的意思。”

“我只是想告诉你，”马可说道，”你可以告诉我所有的事情。任何的。你的秘密在我这里都绝对安全。”马可把手插进了裤袋，摇着头，“而且只有你开口说话，我才能知道我是不是能帮助你。每次你背对着我拒绝我，我都觉得你又在逃避帮助了。你有不肯对我说的事情——那通常意味着不是好事。这让我非常困扰，让，不是一般地。尤其你把我当作一个朋友的话。”马可把一只手抽出来比了个手势，“每到这种时候，我们的关系就会变得糟糕。我也觉得自己很烦人，毕竟有些事人们只能靠自己解决。我应该让你那样，但是我就是没办法不担心你，因为谁叫我是这么……”

马可暴露出一个哽住般的动作，似乎把什么话咽了下去。让盯着他，直觉马可也在刚才向他隐瞒了一个事实。“原谅我，这是我真实的感觉。”马可选择结束对话。他扯出一个笑，甚至耸了耸肩膀。“不过我更不想看到你不开心。所以我现在要回到外面了。”

让看着马可走到门口，他的嘴里忽然干燥地快要撕出一个口子。似乎有样东西想从他身体里挣脱出来。

“要是你想说点什么时，来找我。”马可按上门把手。“就算只是长篇大论的抱怨，我也会听的。希望你能快点好起来。”

口子裂开了，但并没有真的在皮肤上受伤，没有流血。让挪前一步，低声说：“不是我不想告诉你。”

马可被突然的一句话留在门内，虽然除了让自己，几乎没人听得到他说话。

但是马可听到了。而且很清楚。

“你除了自相矛盾，”马可转过身来，笑着说，“能不能也不要总是给我机会问‘为什么’？”

让愣了一下，他不知道马可会听见。他的心境随之变得不稳定，想要挣脱的那些敲打着他的胸口，想要即刻飞出，飞到他和马可之间，填满那段见鬼的，他一点也不想要的距离。

这让他有些急躁地开口：“马可，你听我说……”

“不行。”这次轮到马可制止他，“你现在不适合再谈话了。我向你保证，我没有生气。等你平静以后我会听你说的，那样我们才不会吵起来。”

“别废话马可，现在过来这里坐下。”

“我不想在你的状态是这样的时候……”

“马可！”

马可一下安静下来。站在白色的支架床前，让身上的衬衫被他的脸色一同染灰，两种不同的白色挨在一块，形成鲜明的对比。“不要走。”马可像是地面上唯一剩下的听觉健全的人，在让的眼中弥足珍贵。

“过来我这。”

马可抿起嘴唇在原地站了一会，他试着迈开脚步。让没有说话。他走向让所在的地方。

而直到他走近，马可才震惊地发现让正在发抖。

马可取消最后一点令他几乎感到羞愧的疑惑，上前扶住让。“嘿，对不起……你说吧，我就在这，我不会走的，我哪里也不会去。”

感到让的手指像婴儿的一样紧紧抓住他，剃得很短的鬓角随着靠近扎着他的颈窝。这令人有些刺痒的疼痛。

他听到让无异于抽泣般的声音。马可震惊着，“我会告诉你，相信我，我一定会告诉你发生了什么事……一分钟也不会少。但是不是现在。就只是觉得我不能。我没法现在就对你说。我没法……”让靠着马可吸了口气，仿佛想从他身上汲取些什么。

“我知道。”马可忍不住拍他的后背，突如其来的心疼的感觉几乎淹没了他。“是很不一般的事，对吧？现在别说。等你回家以后，如果你愿意，我们可以通电话，或者发即时消息，好吗？”

“我不想回家。”让抬头直视跟他差不多同一水平面上的马可，眼神直白。

他不想见到那班地铁。以及回家。

怀中的抖动变厉害了，马可愣了愣，“当然。如果你不想的话，你可以……去我的家。”

让朝后直起脖子，“你的父母……”

“他们出差了，去汉堡。下个星期才回来。”

让在马可紧张地注视他的视线里，在他身前低下头。他在考虑完后点了点因为抿起嘴唇绷直的下巴。

“谢了，马可。”

“不用谢。”马可的眼睛随着让在自己略下方的脸倾斜过去，直到对上对方的瞳孔。一股沸腾的感情从身上的每个角落里奔涌而出，蒸腾着马可的大脑。

这是让，是我最好的朋友，马可收紧放在让肩膀上的手掌，让没有介意再跟他维持一会朋友之间表示支持的拥抱。这令马可觉得，如果时间是可以停止的，他愿意贴近让，站在让身边，最好如果上天能给他一个永久生效的机会，他希望可以再一次，再有许多次地这样拥抱他。

我愿意为他做任何事。并不是第一次这样想着，马可用脸颊轻轻碰了碰让侧后面的头发。仅仅是这样而已，他就安心地闭上了眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

“所以这就是你的家了？”

让抬头望向半空中那片瓦蓝色的屋顶，马可摁下密码，掏出钥匙打开栅门。“是的。”让跟着房子的主人经过一片小花园，来到吊着一些盆栽的门外。

即将进门前让抓紧机会浏览了一圈周围的夜景。明亮的月亮悬挂在山路上，那是他们来时的公路，蜿蜒着，环绕在缓和的山坡之间。各种距离下的树影在月光中显现着不同的层次，深浅不一，但是只要融入夜色中，都是一抹统一而沉着的蓝黑。

空气的成分像是被人为地调和过了，晚风在地面和草丛里吹拂，送来蟋蟀阵阵愉快的叫声。

“让？”

让转过身，在马可为他拉开的门前揶揄地笑着说：“你家的房子可真漂亮。”

“贺府楼。（HUFF）”马可关上门，似乎有些不好意思。“我父母为了争它的设计权曾有一个礼拜没怎么理对方。”

马可按下大厅的灯火开关，橘黄色的光投落在木地板上。

让看着自己的双脚踩上地毯，有种不真实的感觉。马可的父母是当地有名的医疗器材商，一年中有许多时候奔波在外，他们的生意范围很广，就算对医科和生物不感兴趣的人也有所耳闻。艾伦的父亲所在的研究所就是他们的其中一个顾客。

按照常理，身边的人会被培养成一个花花公子。但是不知道为什么马可没有。相反，呈现在让面前的是那张轻易能够使人微笑的脸。

让一下子放弃了拘束。他走向落地窗，转身对马可行了个按胸礼。

“欢迎回家，博特先生。”让忽然用英语模仿说。

马可笑起来，把书包从肩上卸下。“管家老爷，您的手上还提着一袋胡萝卜呢。”

让看了看拎在手里的从超市买回来的食物，“好吧。我不是个好演员。厨房在哪儿？”

“走廊，挨着饭厅。”

让再次走进令他感叹的另一个空间。厨房的刀具一应俱全，流理台上摆放着许多他只在电视广告上看过的优质烹调器皿。马可踩着地砖跟进来时，让正在研究一个调料罐。 

“我们开始吗？”马可指做晚餐。

“先让我熟悉一下。”让放下罐子，在厨房里来回走动。在巴士上他们已经讨论过了关于周末两天谁做饭的问题，一开始让认为马可肯定不会。

右边座位上的马可冲他挤挤眼，“你会大吃一惊的。”

让接过一条围裙，把它穿上。当看到马可两手空空地待在那时，让问道：“你只有这一条？”

“是的，我妈妈专用。”

“那你怎么办？”让放下裙摆，看到了上面画着的凯蒂猫。

发现让变得不自然的表情，马可忍不住弯起嘴。“我记得那是我的侄女疯狂迷恋它时买的。有一天它跟着她来到了我们院子里的烧烤晚会，就留在了我妈妈手上。恐怕你得忍受这个一下子了。”

让扯直围裙，挽起袖子走向水池。“把袋子递给我。”他努力向马可保持住自己假装不高兴的脸。

“让，说好每人做两样。”

“会遵守的，这是你家，你说了算。”

马可走到他身后，还带着隐约的笑意。“别不开心了。这上面就算画着金•卡戴珊，你也得穿着她。”

让把胡萝卜一股脑倒进水池，正想反驳马可，他听到马可说道：“你只有这一套校服，万一弄脏了，来不及洗干净，星期一时怎么办？”

水龙头已经打开了一会，让在浅浅的水下捏住塑料袋的边缘。他梗着脖子，最后还是忍不住把头转过去。

马可正在看着水位的上升，注意到他的目光，抬起头看着他。

让一直以为，自己早就习惯了马可无处不在的细心和体贴。但是此时他感觉到一股没来由的慌乱。

这直接反映在他的脸上。让回过头，心里想着胡萝卜，胡萝卜，给自己洗脑，并告诉自己这是由于环境——他正身处在一个“充满马可”的地方的关系。

“你在小看我吗？”让不快地掰断一根萝卜的根须，溅起一小朵水花。“那就让我们来看看谁才是那个五颜六色着出去的。”

结果没有人赢，也没有人认输。晚饭后被吃个精光的盘子堆在了厨房，让暗自回味着马可做的意大利面，舒服地躺在沙发上，翻看电视里的体育付费频道。

随手换了几个台，都是让在家里时梦寐以求的。他瞅瞅厨房，马可已经进去洗碗。从中不时传出轻微的悦耳的瓷器碰撞声，成为附加的背景音乐。让在这无人说话的令人舒适的沉默中观看了一段足球赛的重播。

气氛开始变得沉郁——但不是坏，让知道。他只是感到了逐渐有些呼吸不畅。好像意识到了什么，和想起某种使人不安的实情，让感到这种气氛在平时会是相当牢固的，怎样也无法被外力轻易撕破，毁坏。而让喜欢它的仿佛令自己昏昏欲睡，并且似乎正如电视里不断变换的画面一样，是他另一项无名的梦寐以求。

让突然从沙发上站起来。

“马可，我想先去洗个澡！”

他心中孕育出无法忍受下去的焦虑，好像只是坐在沙发上，通风良好的房间里有一股透明的涡流，正在随时间丝丝缕缕地裹挟他的清醒而流逝。他尽管还停留在其中，却始终不能将它用自己的手捉住。

而这使他有些莫名地害怕。“你用我房间的浴室吧，比较方便。就在二楼，上楼梯口右转。”马可探出头来说道，“睡衣和毛巾放在衣柜的抽屉里……如果你不介意穿我备用的，也许它们会大一号。啊，还有牙刷。我一会给你拿上去。”

让走向通往这座房子二楼的楼梯，飞快地爬了上去。当他在马可的卧室里冷静下来，怀着一种不被赞赏的想法，让慢慢地开始打量这个房间的大小，还有那张摆放在中间的宽度夺人眼球的床。马可的卧室有股修道院的风味。墙上只有一幅他没见过摄影，没有张贴海报。而他的床则像是某个商场里的样板。

他每天要几点起来叠被子？让摇了摇头，走向靠门的浴室。他对这个房间的评价只有公正的乏味，整洁，没有更多了。作为一个高中生让罕见地忽略了猜测马可的床上有过多少个伴。

他现在最不需要的就是想到这方面。

浴室传出水声，水蒸气很快模糊门上的毛玻璃。

关掉洗碗机后，马可来到自己房间的浴室门外。“让，牙刷。”他抬手敲门。“我把它放在地上了……”

马可四处找东西垫住它，门后的人影放下正待在头上清洗的手，“等一下。”他看到让走近洗手台，估计是冲掉手上的泡沫，然后将门打开一条缝隙。

马可被冲出的水蒸气吓了一跳。“你怎么洗那么热？”接下来，马可更加被一只伸出来的粉红色的手拧起眉毛。

“谢谢。”

“你还没完全好起来，不要用那么热的水，你的大脑会缺氧。”马可对着关起的门说，“让，你是不是不清楚怎么调水温？往右边是……”

没有回答。“让？” 马可故意停下话。依然没有回答，里面也没有传出对他的停顿的疑问。马可非常确定，让能听见自己。人影再次抬起了双手放在仰起的头上，马可突然产生一种心悸的感觉。他原本或许会是充满遐想的，呆站在玻璃门外，久久不准备就这样离去……想着让正在他的房间内，在他的浴室洗澡，并且给他在门上留下了一道模糊又清晰的影子，令他能在脑中深深地将它记住。但是马可的理智此时没有让他这么做，他现在告诉自己应该做的，是自从他在天台上找到让开始，已经持续了一整天的担忧。

让又失常了吗？很有可能的猜测阻止马可继续在门外观望，他推开了门，刚才被打开过的门没有锁上。马可进入到浴室里，仿佛走进一片雾气弥漫的沼泽。

“让！”马可在深水下一般雾中有一时间的惊恐，因为他没有看见那个站着的身影。

他在哪儿？差一点，马可就要对着空气喊话时，他幸运地找到了背靠在墙角的人。

不幸的是，马可一移动，让就拒绝了他过来。

“待在那。”让还保持着后退的姿势。他手臂交叠抱住上半身，看得出来是紧紧地，然后他蹲下来，尽可能把自己缩小，遮掩身上一切似乎不能被看到的部分。

如果在他面前的是别人，即使已经知道原因，也说不定被让短短一天中的反复无常，和不可理喻弄得烦躁不堪了。但在那里的不是别人，是马可。

马可感到的只有心痛。

“你知道我不可能对你做什么的。”马可的嘴里发出苦味，“我只是想帮你。对不起我没得到允许就闯进来，但是……让我过去好吗？只是把水温调低一些。这个温度会烫伤你的。”

蜷缩得更小，让倾向墙壁，似乎想钻进墙里面。让小声说：“不要。这样才能洗干净……”

“洗……洗干净？你在说什么？”马可准确地捕捉到后半句话。

让又喘息起来。这声音在封闭的四方体内，大得就像哮喘症在人耳边发作。

马可狠下心，大步走到让面前一只脚跪下，扯下挂在墙上的毛巾将他包住，他动作迅速地把让架起来，不顾让的反对和自己被水淋湿，把他抱起来走到浴室外面。

让因此而僵住了，马可尽量快地把他弄出去，放到床侧，抛起被子密不透风地裹住他。

“你看！我放开你了，没有再碰到你，让。你很安全！”

马可试着弥补一般安抚让，可是自己不能碰对方，于是他的话代替手掌柔软地拍过让的脸，让的瞳孔慢慢缩放，恢复到正常的色彩。

呼吸逐渐平稳，就如马可所希望的，让眨了两下粘着水的睫毛。他像是刚刚醒来一场噩梦。

让怔愣地看向天花板。蜷进被子，让在床上盘起腿。“马可……你能不能先出去。我想冷静一下。现在我脑袋里乱成马蜂窝。我要受不了了。”

“如果你真的有什么无法解决的事情，你得跟我……”

让打断他，“帮我把水温调低些。”马可对着他焦灼而不赞同地摇头。“我还没有洗完。”让顿了一下，看向他说道。“我不会再洗那么热了，我保证。你可以放心。”

马可抓紧床单。他一点点地松开手。

“回去时注意脚下，别滑倒。”感到自己这时不能再逼迫他些什么，马可心知肚明就算他逼迫让，也得不到答案。在这时得不到。他进去浴室，又返回过来，忧心忡忡地在不远处看着让。直到他倒退几步后带上房间门。

让在床上发出大声的慨叹，向后仰倒。

*

电视机里的色彩画面跳跃着，沙发里的人却没在看它。客厅里寂静无声，马可给电视调了静音，好像闲置了数年之久遥控器了无声息地躺在他手中。

让下楼梯时看到昏暗的这一幕。“马可。”他低声叫道，四周很黑，马可把灯都关掉了。得益于此，他可以安然地把脸隐藏在黑暗下。

马可转过身。“嘿……你洗好了？”让点点头，用劲捏了一下自己的大腿。他朝沙发走过去，马可默契地让开中间的位置，坐到面光的那一侧，关掉电视屏幕。

这下除了自然的光线外，他们完全融入黑夜。

马可看到让坐在了另一头的沙发。“还有没有觉得头晕？”马可问道。

“没有了。”

说完这一句对话又陷入沉默。马可不知道让有没有在看自己，但他避免了直视，希望这样能使让感到轻松。

“你想谈谈吗？”还是马可。

“我……想。”感觉自己磕磕绊绊，让试着把在洗澡时调整出的情绪保持下去。

他从鼻子里长长地叹息了一声，开口说：“我不知道，我的这种……状况，还会持续多久。”让抠着沙发的边沿。“但是我知道不能这样下去。虽然离那件事发生到现在还不到一天，但我不想冒险从此睡不好觉，或者不想被别人碰到之类的。”

马可振作起来。“你是说这个原因发生在今天。有些不好的事，在今天早上发生了。”

“是的。要是再不把它吐出来我会生病。我说的是真的那种。”

令马可揪心的语气。马可不用看也知道，让的表情上的裂纹。

“是你的妈妈吗？”马可轻声问道。

“不，她很好，在家里。没她的事。”

“我以为你不想回家，是因为……”

“地铁。”让脱口而出，几乎没意识到自己说了出来。

地铁，那节车厢。一间迷你的刑房。魔鬼就在里面游荡着。

让不认为那还算是一个普遍意义上的人——他连一个五岁的小孩子都想要伤害。让碰在地板上的脚开始发冷，拖鞋保护不了由内而外的温度骤降。冷意从他脚底下升起，令他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。让突然不想说下去，他畏惧地望着电视机旁立着的影子，那只是个音箱，让却感觉它随时可能因为听到自己的话复活，变成那个男人，再次向自己走来，掐住他的脖子和臀部，用刀顶着他——再一次对他肆意地折磨和抚摸。

“马、马可，我不想……我还是不想说了。或者我得……”

他要休息一下，让自欺欺人地这样认为，他会好的，只是需要更多时间，尽管这才刚刚开始。让已经感到窒息感向他袭来。“有人在地铁上碰你吗？”马可的声音不高也不低。让被终止了获得喘息的机会，他的肺又一次在恐惧的挤压中坍缩成一团。

“有人碰你，是不是。”马可重复了一遍。

让不知道该说什么。他的头因为被拆穿的羞耻和回想起细节而晕眩。

“那个人对你做了什么？”声调在降下去的同时，马可的呼吸声却在变大。“普通的性骚扰不可能把你吓成这个样子。那个人，该死的混蛋——他对你做了什么？！”

马可陡然愤怒地说道，让闭上了眼睛。“你是不是有哪里被弄伤了？所以你不想被人碰——也不想被我看见。”马可飞速回忆让今天说过的话，和做过的行为。刚才在浴室里不愿意接受他靠近。马可知道自己非常了解让，所以那不会有错。

“天啊，告诉我。”马可不知道自己怎么移动到了沙发的另一边，他伸手握住让的肩膀，脸上满是恍然大悟的痛苦。

好像遭受这种事情的不止是让，还有他自己。“是不是有人对你这么做？如果是的话，你，你必须去医院。先看医生。你的伤口……”

让颤动起来，像哭泣的预兆。“让，求求你，说句话……”马可摇着他，但他弯下了腰，将头碰到马可的肩膀。一只手背垫在眼睛下面。马可立即感到衣领上传来湿润。

“我不知道……我想反抗他的，我不是任由他那么做。”让把眼泪沾上马可的衣服。“他有一把刀子……”

“刀子？！他刺伤你……”

“没有。”让的眼眶被自己的手骨擦过。“他用刀威胁我，叫我不准出声。否则就杀了我，还要杀了我旁边那个小男孩。”

让凌乱地表述，但是马可此时已经不是那样在乎了。得知对方没有受伤他松了口气，把让揽到胸前，抱住他，手在他背上覆盖住他透过来的心跳。为了防止心脏因为太过惊恐，和自己的手颤得太厉害而可能被它穿过去，马可尽力加护着它。

让继续说道：“我差点就被杀了，在那辆该死的车上。你知道吗，那是真正的疯子，我是说他是打算刺我的，如果我反抗，哪怕只是随便动一动——只是一根手指，或者有哪里搞错了，他就会杀了我。他一点也没有犹豫。”

让抓着马可的衣服，“那真的很可怕。我被吓得快死了，根本没办法做什么。被用一把刀顶着我能做什么？我听了他的话，既没有出声，也没有动。”

马可能够想象接下去发生了什么事。而这些不幸就发生在他面前的这个人，他最看重的朋友身上，让一定经过了非比寻常的折磨。在这期间死亡的恐惧是最主要的，任意一个碰触都像来自死神的呼吸，而自己的每一次的呼吸，都像最后一次。让感觉到的疼痛，和强制产生的生理反应都会被翻倍，不比被刀割伤害减轻。而且马可知道这种伤口将会很难愈合。或许永远也愈合不了。

马可为让带着这些强撑了一天感到无比心酸。他怎么能够忍受这个？马可记忆中的让并不勇敢，对于陌生的事物，那就几乎是所有的——让都有着本能的反感和敬而远之的态度。就像一只机警的动物那样，确保自己不会在意外发生时受到太大的损害，这是一种消极的聪明。让没少被艾伦当着很多人的面说“胆小鬼”，而让叫他“急着去送死的”，但从来没有反驳过自己不是。

这样的让一旦受到不可磨灭的伤害，将会变成什么样子？马可不敢想象。他的性格细腻，很容易就能理解让的痛苦，而这几乎也给他造成了同样的效果。

“他抓住我下面，就像要把它拧下来。摸我，碰我的……”

“别说了。”马可在他头顶上方脸色苍白。“别再说了，你不用去回想这些，不要去想它们。我知道你很害怕，感觉糟透了。但是你应该报警和告诉你的妈妈，他们一定能帮你。他们会抓到他……”

“你觉得这很恶心吗？”让在他胸前耸动，鼻音令他的话有些难以分辨。马可费力地听着。“被另一个男人这么摆弄，你是不是连想都不愿意去想？”

让直起腰，红肿的眼睛里充满自我放弃和厌恶。

“我也很恶心，”让说道，“是的，我也这么觉得，想想就要吐了。听着，马可，他做了很多……让我想把皮肤直接撕掉的事。所以你不要奇怪我用那么热的水……” 

被马可怀抱的力气卡住，让发现他一时说不了话。“马可，放手……”让喘不过气来，他不知道马可的力气怎么突然间出奇地大，似乎的确不想他再说下去。让感到怒意适时而正确地来到。这似乎就应该是他彻底愤怒的时候。恐惧变为从心底喷发出的岩浆，让敌视地铁里那个人，和他那不能逃脱惩罚的犯罪，同时也清楚地看到自己从未清洗过的肮脏。在那列地铁上，有很多只有自己知道的事（想做的事），被他说出来了，也许是说中了——那是次要的，自己的隐私，秘密，仿佛被公开地嘲笑，在众目睽睽下他在即使没人看到的地方被羞辱，让甚至开始有些理解，那个人为什么挑中了自己。因为自己是龌龊的，心灵灰暗的，如他所说。他为什么会知道这么多这些？让从对方那里感觉到原来自己也非常庸俗，并没有什么值得傲慢。他的内心长期以来储存的大部分良好的自我感觉，大概只是废物和污垢的掩饰。包括他以为很纯洁的暗恋，对三笠的感情。他是被羞辱了，但他同时发现这个令人作呕，根本一无是处的人，就像影子般附着在自己的脊椎。

让挣脱出马可的怀抱，打算跳下沙发。他想离开这里，在马可面前他感到没有藏身之处。让甚至觉得自己不配待在这个由马可的眼光来看待的世界里。

然而马可抓住他的手，把他拽回自己身上。他们推搡起来。知道这发展成拳脚相向将会在很快的几分钟内，马可跳起来由上而下地把让压制在下方，握住他的双手，让两个人一起摔在沙发上。

马可的两条腿压紧他，把他的手腕慢慢向下摁进沙发里。

“你在说什么，我怎么可能会那样想！我只不过……我不想让你想起那个人对你做的事……”

让还在蹬腿，发出奋力所产生的低哼。马可想要避免弄疼他，但是很难做到。

看到让似乎错乱的表现，马可快要比他先哭出来了。他不断说着他能想到的所有无力的话，一遍又一遍；在黑暗中他们互相扭打，他嘴里无意义地重复让的名字。

“让，让……”

马可把头低下去，用自己的脖子钩住对方的。让在马可耳边大口呼吸，凝望着什么也没有上空，渐渐地他停止挣扎，只剩下胸口仍然在起伏。他仍然能听见马可，只是暂时不想听到。他侧着头，希望能躲开它，屏蔽除一团糟的自己以外的声音。

可是这个声音锲而不舍地走近来，马可用指背叩着他鼓膜，恳请着被允许进入。

“求求你，我想帮助你。只是这样而已，但是我不知道该怎么办。”马可俯卧在他的脖子旁边，克制不住地颤抖。“如果你连我都推开，把我当成是某些……为了虚伪的目标关心你的人，那我算是什么？我们算是什么？你明明知道我爱你，让。你是我最好的朋友，我根本不在意发生了什么……可能让别人看不起你的事，我在意的只有你受到了伤害。只要能让你感觉好一点，哪怕只有半点我可以……我可以去找到那个人，无论用什么方式，如果你喜欢，同样程度地把伤害还给他，那我会做的。只要我足够冲动，而你就让我有这样的冲动。 ”

马可松开让，确保他不会再次挣扎后，改为拥抱。

心跳声有力地印上来，在一道时间的夹缝里，让能够听见除了窗外的虫鸣，自己呼吸声，还有马可想向他表露和证明的事物。马可的心跳贴着他的右胸，就像把一个新鲜的果子放进了开过的罐头里，给他长在另一边的第二颗心脏。

“听到那个人是怎样对你的，我非常、非常愤怒。简直快要控制不住自己了，我从来没有过报复谁的想法，但是刚才我的头好像快要裂开，这让我想出去，随便做点能发泄怒火的事情——伤害一个无辜的人，也许吧，正是因为这样，我不能再听你说下去了。而且我想我不会是现在唯一想这么做的人。只要你还在这里，你需要人帮助你，我就必须冷静下来。我知道为了你我应该做我们中比较坚强的那一个，当你不是的时候。”

马可把头抬起来，让看见他那双跟黑夜融化在一起的眼睛。唯一能够供他辨认的是里面充满了好像是心声的碎片。

“只有这样你才会依靠我。”

眼泪不知不觉地流了出来，让的眼前几乎忽然被模糊得全黑，但是如果用力看，余光中的月光从窗户跃入，照在马可身上，他的轮廓清晰到足够被自己看清。

“我想要你依靠我。你可以依靠我的，让，你一直都可以。除非你不想……”

让摇头，近在咫尺的某种忽然的冲突，超过他就在几秒前匆忙做出的预测。他抬起被解放的两只手，捂住双眼，无声地哭泣起来。他不打算看马可对此的反应，害怕自己会栽进一个不应该是投向自己的眼神内，或许那是个黑洞，进去就无法再出来了。马可掰开他的一只手轻轻握住，用及时的沉默，向他传达一个简单却几乎每个人在遇到它时都会为难的表示。那实在非常难。如果不是因为一个特定的基础，没有人会愿意尝试。

他是马可，把自己放在他的天平上最重的位置上的朋友。他从来没有欺骗自己。你可以试着相信他。

你要试试看去相信他。

让告诉自己他总不能一直只信任其实不怎么强硬，也经常为自负而自作自受的让·基尔希斯坦，这对马可的友谊来说也是不公平的。他一直在忽略对方用各种形式对他说过的这些话，包括今天所有刚说的。让松开盖着眼睛的剩下那只手，心里感到由衷地抱歉。对于这个——也许比现在不知道身在哪个城市的父亲，比现在已经收到他周末不回家的消息，或许正在一个人看着电视的妈妈——还要了解和理解自己的人，让把他哭着的样子展现在马可面前。他把固执的手放下，马可捧住他的下颌，像今天早上在天台上刮掉他同样流到鬓角里，但不是同一种的热液。手指擦过他的短短的头发，马可的心产生震动；让抓住他的手把脸贴了上去，手心的触觉变得柔软。马可还没反应来他竟然挨着这块他可能永远不会碰触的区域时，让的嘴唇贴在他的大拇指上。

他要怎么才能回报这种接受？马可动了动指尖，好像想确定自己看到的是否真实。他颤抖地用拇指拂过让的嘴唇，他没想到他能说服让，而让也同意他这么做。

马可第一次笃定地知道他在让心里的分量。也许就跟让在自己心里的差得不太远。

他感到不合时宜的欣喜，仿佛一个若隐若现结被缓缓打开了。马可不自知却毫不迟疑地俯下身，吻掉让脸上的泪水。

让没有甩开他，马可这么继续下去。好像这瞬间的怪异已经自然而然地成为了正常。马可亲吻他躺在沙发上的朋友，着魔般吻过让的眉心，挺直的鼻梁，有些发烫和湿润的脸颊，接着是分开的嘴角。最后他吻住让的嘴唇。

巨大的不知名的震撼挑动着两个人的记忆和动作，马可轻轻而自由地吻着让，就像尝到了奇迹是什么滋味。让伸手抓住马可的后颈，开始他也许是想把他拉开，手在上面和自己的内心僵持了一会儿——他将马可拉近。他们贴身靠在一起，直到鼻子撞上对面的。让捧住马可的脸，错开鼻尖用力吸吮马可的下唇。就像在咬着他。让什么也没有在想，也不想知道自己在做什么，他的意识现在干净得像张纸，或者是雪地，一堵墙，在深处隐约发出白噪音，但是他不想把自己在做的停下来。这种感觉太好。把自己交给本能，扔掉理智，凭着直觉去做所有的一切，并且感到愉快的感觉太难以抗拒。让如释重负地扣紧马可，他们亲吻的角度的交换和吮咬随之变得激烈。

感觉到让的热情，马可不知道怎样回馈。他想到一个在此时对他十分重要，却对控制场面一点也没有用处的疑问。只要他们任何一个有恢复理智的倾向，他们就会停下来，中断异常于朋友的亲密的行为，但没有人。马可在想的是，让也喜欢自己吗？让肯定也爱他，就像他说爱对方一样，爱一个朋友，但不一定会喜欢他。而马可觉得自己可能得到了世界上最好的善报。让•基尔希斯坦是他最好的朋友，几乎四年以来虽然不知从什么时候起他不仅像自己对他那样爱自己，可能也喜欢自己，否则他们不会像现在这样触摸着对方亲吻。

这种感应就像经久徘徊的两个灵魂终于相撞了，马可还以为他会一直等待，直到毕业，各自去不同的大学，甚至相距很远的两个不同的地方，他们分道扬镳，然后在某一日，说不定自己已经快要六十岁，也不会向让吐露关于那儿曾经发生过什么的一个字，扰乱让的生活。因为他爱对方，只要是让觉得好的，在马可看来就应该是正确的。

现在他们的孤单标签似乎都被扯了下来。让用嘴唇拧开马可的，舌头被对方放进去。马可的舌头触碰到来自另一边的温度，他不熟练地含吮，顺着让在口腔里的游走和寻找舔舐他，温暖他，让他占满自己的口腔，甚至咽喉。他安慰地上下揉搓让的手臂。感到让是在触及他的本质。让一味地索要，而在马可卷住他的舌尖时，他挤出了眼泪，咸淡的液体流到两张口中，被舌头接应，就像一针激素打在上面，令人觉得浑身肿胀，心脏在电流般的过载中颤抖。

他们不知疲倦地接吻，让因为平躺着，嘴里的唾液满到几乎溢出来。当他被马可压着的肺里仅剩一口气时，马可心有灵犀般抬起上半身，尽管让没有表示出不适——并且忍不住跟着坐了起来，他拉住马可的手，马可却已经松开了他。

这次他们互相看着对方的眼睛，沉默再也没有造成隔阂。有些事已经在一个亲吻中被改变了。

让就着现在的姿势靠向马可，额头摆在马可肩上。马可揽着他的腰，周围的空气是温热的，在冬暖夏凉的房间里形成一个散发着暖意的低气压。让睁着眼睛，但他像睡着了一样浸泡在里面。过了好一会搂着他的人才如梦初醒般用一半清醒的声音对他说：“我想……我们也许明天再来讨论这个？这件……事情。我不能不发觉时间已经有点晚了。”

居然已经变得晚了，他们都没有注意到时间在往前流淌，被它所遗忘的角落是不存在在这个世上的。马可看了看墙上的钟，对他们这些年轻人来说其实并不晚，但是现在的让对此没有异议。他不知道为什么他跟马可接吻，自己怎么会这么做。是由马可发起它的事实没有让想象的那么重要，也不令人抵触，让只是不知道要怎样去理解它——这个吻，火热的触感依然留存在嘴唇上，温度怡人，让人脸红，而且必须承认意犹未尽。让不明白自己怎么了。他们怎么了；他对马可在原先时有这种感觉吗？这已经在他能接受和思考能力范围之上。虽然这个吻的感觉该死的棒，既激情又踏实，他会诚实地说，评价比对以前的任何一个都高，但是——马可又是怎么想的？对他。也许马可预谋了很久来实践这个，可是谁也不应该想到会在今天这个时候，在如此不适合的特殊时间。他们都毫无准备。他们还是紧紧地抱在一起，不舍得放开对方的嘴唇。

马可拉开他。“今天我睡客人房，你睡我的。那会让你舒服点。上楼，我给你倒一杯热牛奶，免得你睡不着。”

听不出他是不是在开玩笑，让的脑内依然变得松弛和迟缓起来。他再度躺到那张铺满马可的气息的床上时心乱如麻。让仰面躺着，眼睛大睁，在发呆中试图放松，以及从无端混乱的思绪里制造出一些思考的开端。但是这只令他不断地想起马可的嘴唇和手在他身上的力度。让把手放到了嘴上，轻轻擦过。他露出迷惘的笑，连微笑的原因都还没有得出来，他侧过身对向敞开的门口，马可站在了那里，让起身给他传递过来的信号时走向床，让从他手里接过一杯大概是放了糖的牛奶。

香甜的味道充斥味蕾，让的心里却躁动得一秒都不想多推迟。他的耳朵里响彻一个声音，叫他必须现在，马上，对马可说些什么，现在说和以后说是完全不一样的效果的。他不能保证以后自己还会对他们之间有的东西说实话。可是实际上，让知道自己需要时间平静下来。他们两个都需要，而且是彻底地，足够的。

马可站在床边，在他喝牛奶的过程中伸手理了一下他在沙发上被压乱的头发，得到让的一个瞪视。

“反正第二天也会乱的。”让说道。但是马可只是在黑暗里无声地笑了一下。

沿着延伸在地板上的光线，马可带着空杯走向结束这一天的门外。让叫住他。

“马可……有一件事我想说。”

马可拿着杯子转身，离得很近地看着他，眼神闪动。

“那个人……地铁上那个人。我觉得他认识我。”

马可挺直背部。他只沉默了很短一段时间。

“你觉得是不是还是报警比较好？”马可用询问的语气告诉着让，“如果他知道你的信息，很有可能他会对你继续……”

“不。”让笑了，“我就只是想把这个说出来。一种猜想。只是想把事情都告诉你，好吧？我不知道他认不认识我。现在没有了，什么也说不出来了。我告诉过你的，一分钟也不会少。”我有对你做到，让对自己说，同时希望马可的听力也神奇到如此的地步。

“别这样，你真的应该报警……让，这不是闹着玩的。”

让翻了个身背向他，“晚安，马可。”

马可在原地站了一阵子，他轻声也对他说了句：“晚安。”然后走出去了，他知道暂时让是安然无恙的，在他的家里，所以至少他不必在这个时间上与他争执这点。他将房门合上，暗下来的房间内，让决定闭上眼睛入睡。他依旧想不出些什么来，但他猜他今晚不会做有关地铁的噩梦。他现在已经被马可以及他们的样子占满了。

忘掉除了马可以外的今天的所有部分，当明天开始时，让确信那会是一个不是全新的，但是因为有着充足的理由，而值得期待的相见。


End file.
